real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Let's Make A Move Already
is the season premiere of Survivor: Ameliorate. Summary Introduction Twenty contestants are back who have been dying to get their second chance for a few seasons. After a close vote in the ballot, those twenty contestants are ready to outwit, outplay and outlast the other players. On Fanavotana we have the first ten players. Being on the bottom of his alliance, Chris had to fight early on to stay alive. At the swap, he failed to make allies and got booted. Speaking of alliances, Pablo became the victim of being the last member of his alliance during the merge and got picked off as last, having no chance to survive. Being voted out sucks but getting medevacuated might be even worse. After his loved one got medevacuated in his original season, Peter got the same destiny. But besides medevacuation, there is another way to go out of the game without being voted off. Drawing the cursed, infamous purple rock which happened to Marc who drew the first purple rock in Survivor history. Being taken out by a majority happens to most of the players, but those who have been idoled out are hurt the most. Eve got idoled out only the third tribal council of the season. Most players enter the game by themselves but Kathlenea had two friends right from the start, her co-singers from the pop girlband K3. Even when they had fun, it hurt her chances of winning the game since she was a very obvious threat. Speaking about threats, Elizabeth played hard from the start and would have won the game if she wasn't taken out at final six. Speaking about threats, waiting for her second chance since the very first season of Survivor, Chelsea has been dying to play again. She was in the running for more than five returnee seasons and now she's here. Making the final five and just getting taken out over the eventual winner happened to Cristiano, who is ready to turn the tables this time. And last but not least, losing by just one vote in Tanzania, Liz is ready to reach the final again and win this time. On Valifaty we have the other ten players. Losing his sister just the second tribal of the game, Burke had a long way. He played the entire game by himself, reaching the end but losing against Tommy due to the extreme bitterness. Speaking about bitterness, Marty was the victim of this as well as he played a very solid game but was seen as a follower. Someone who is the opposite of following is Molisha who got taken out early in China due to her own voice in decisions, standing out very early. Someone who stood out early on was Tristan, having a very extreme look and a eccentric personality which caused him to be on the outs in his season. He never had a chance to fight to stay in the game. We know many successful antagonists but one who failed to accomplish her tasks was Indiana. Due to her hatred towards Soundos, she got kicked out and voted off before the merge. Another example for strong antagonists who went out early is Venice, who had potential to come very far but got taken out due to her not having the numbers at a certain point. Besides the people who tried to fight hard, we know also some players who got taken out due to their likeness. M.J got along with everyone and was taken out as a possible threat, Winki played very social but was the victim of trusting the anti-female leader Alejandro and Elijah tried to make a difference in reality television by becoming the first transgender competitor, playing the game fair and square. Last but not least, we have Aidan who played in the most recent season of the players playing this time. Being the newbie might hurt or help his chances of winning the game. The twenty players are on the boat. Jeff explains that this season is all about second chances. The game is officially on. The players are heading to their own camp. Fanavotana The ten Fanavotana members arrive, which are Chelsea, Kathlenea, Marc, Elizabeth, Liz, Cristiano, Peter, Chris, Pablo and Eve. Everyone introduces themselves to each other and work on the shelter early on. Peter makes a confessional, saying that he's ready to play the game and he's very happy with this group of people. While working on the shelter, Elizabeth states she's happy they made the cast and survived the ballot. However, she says she is surprised to see some people back looking at Cristiano, Chris and Eve. Marc, Kathlenea and Liz (with who she was talking with) laugh. Kathlenea states that she thinks everyone should deserve a second chance and she can't wait to see what will happen. In the woods, Chelsea looks for some wood to add to the shelter together with Pablo. Pablo asks Chelsea if she would like to start a alliance since he feels safe with her. Chelsea says she would love to. Chelsea makes a confessional, stating that she is ready to play the game hard. Valifaty At Valifaty, Elijah, Venice, Marty, Winki, M.J, Tristan, Burke, Molisha, Indiana and Aidan arrive at camp. M.J says it's a wonderful place and that it's easy to make fire. The ten players introduces themselves to each other and decide to talk about how they went out last season. Some people get mixed feelings when Indiana says she got taken out because she played the best game, making some people frown. Venice, Burke, Molisha and Aidan head into the woods to grab stuff for the shelter. Venice says she's already annoyed by Indiana's attitude and that she wouldn't care to vote her out first. Aidan says that Indiana is working on his nerves as well already. Molisha states that she has no problem with her yet but if they wanna vote her, she's okay with it. At camp, Marty has worked his ass off to make the shelter look good. He got help from M.J, Elijah, Winki and Tristan. Apparently, Indiana has been missing and she isn't at camp. Venice openly states that she thinks Indiana is looking for the idol. At that moment Indiana comes back and shows bananas, making some people glare at Venice. Challenge The two tribes arrive at the challenge area. Jeff says that they will go back to the first challenge of Mexico, which was Venice's season. She lost the challenge with her tribe and almost got voted out. Venice nods her head. Jeff explains the challenge. The two tribes need to choose two callers. The other eight will be blindfolded and have to run through the field to grab tokens. Once they got eight tokens, they win the challenge. Fanavotana chooses Chelsea and Elizabeth to call and Valifaty chooses Venice and Burke. Survivors ready? GO! Right off the bat, Chelsea and Elizabeth shout where their tribe members need to walk to. Venice shouts as well while Burke fails to shout louder than the three girls. Because Chelsea and Elizabeth keep shouting, Fanavotana looks confused. They run all over the place while Venice and Burke work together and choose Valifaty to go to one place and then to a other. Valifaty manages to get all tokens first, meaning they win the first immunity challenge. Venice is happy to have won this challenge this time. Fanavotana looks disappointed, losing the first challenge. One of them will go home tonight. Valifaty The vibe at Valifaty is very good. There is no tension between Venice and Indiana anymore since the two girls talk about girl stuff and keep laughing. Venice makes a confessional, stating she talked too soon and she has to learn to keep her mouth shut more often. Because she made kinda bad first impression, she decides to be on everyone's good radar and talks with everyone now and then. M.J, Winki and Marty bond while they talk about some television shows. Tristan and Elijah bond. Elijah respects everyone and since some members don't know how to approach Tristan, Elijah did. Molisha joins the conversation between Venice and Indiana while Aidan and Burke join M.J, Winki and Marty. Burke makes a confessional, saying that since they won the challenge it's easy to make alliances since everyone is in a good vibe. He says that he is the closest with M.J and Aidan at the moment and he will use that to his game. Fanavotana At Fanavotana, the situation is tense. No one knows what will happen. While Pablo, Kathlenea and Chris lay on the beach and talk, the others are in the woods. Cristiano takes leadership for some reason and tells Eve, Peter and Marc to vote for Pablo since he's dangerous in the game. While Chelsea and Elizabeth talk about something unrelated, Eve feels like Cristiano is using her and the others. Eve talks with Peter and Marc and says they have to turn the tables. They need to take out Cristiano because otherwise he is gonna rule the game. Eve asks to make a move already which make Peter and Marc feel a bit uncomfortable. Eve then heads to Chelsea and suggests voting off Cristiano. Eve tells Chelsea to vote Cristiano because he's dangerous and leaves again. Chelsea makes a confessional, laughing that Eve tried to control her vote. Chelsea has an alliance with Cristiano and the fact Eve is gunning for Cristiano makes her want to vote Eve. Chelsea sits at the beach with Kathlenea and Elizabeth. She suggests voting Eve since she has been going around bossing some people. Elizabeth grins, saying that Eve doesn't even deserve to be here. Kathlenea states that she doesn't like the fact Eve has been already throwing people under the bus. Elizabeth states Cristiano did it as well but he is currently in their alliance. Eve talks with Pablo, Liz and Chris and she says that Cristiano has been trying to take out Pablo. Eve tells the two boys to vote out Cristiano otherwise they will be doomed. Chris frowns as he hears this while Liz doesn't know what to believe at this stage of the game. Tribal Council The ten members of Fanatovana arrive at tribal council. They all grab their torch and dip it into the fire. Jeff asks Chelsea how it feels to be back after twenty-nine seasons. Chelsea says it feels like she never left. She loves to be here and to get to know these people. Jeff asks Cristiano what should be done tonight. Cristiano says that it's hard to answer that and that people should vote for the person they think should go and not who they get told to vote out. Chris and Pablo look at each other while Liz stares at the ground, not having a single idea who to vote for. The ten players then vote and Jeff reads the votes. . . . First vote... . . . Eve . . . Cristiano . . . Eve . . . Eve . . . Eve . . . Eve . . . 1st person voted out of Survivor: Ameliorate . . . . . . Eve (9-1) Eve nods her head as she grabs her torch. Cristiano smiles as he winks at Chelsea. Pablo looks a bit guilty while Marc looks relieved nothing weird happened. Eve gets her torch snuffed and wishes everyone the best. Votes Cristiano voted Eve: "Baby girl tried to take control over the first vote of this giant season. Bad decision! Good bye." Chelsea voted Eve: "This is second chances and I'm not letting you ruin my second chance the first round already. Sorry but you played way too hard too fast." Elizabeth voted Eve: "In my opinion, you should be happy to be even part of this season because let's be honest, Xenomania deserved to be sitting here instead of you." Marc voted Eve: "Just sticking with the majority on this one. I'm sure you would've stayed if we just voted Pablo." Pablo voted Eve: "Thanks for warning me, I really appreciate it. But I have to vote for you, I'm sorry." Kathlenea voted Eve: "Voting for you Eve tonight. You haven't approached me and from what I heard you tried to rally up some votes and make an alliance and since I am not part of that, I have to vote you out." Liz voted Eve: "I really don't wanna be in danger so far so I have to cast this vote for you." Chris voted Eve: "You just tried to save yourself I think, but I could be wrong. Anyways, this game is all about numbers and since you failed to get enough votes to stay, I have to cast this vote to vote you out. Bye Eve." Peter voted Eve: "Sorry Eve." Eve voted Cristiano: "Planned this blindside because you are way too threatening, you already are calling the shots and that's scary. You should be taken out. I took leadership because I wanted to make this move." Final Words "I played too hard, I know. I just wanted to make sure I was making sure no one was using me. I wanted to play the game hard and make alliances but unfortunately it worked against me. Glad to have been part of this season though!" - Eve, 20th Place